The present disclosure relates generally to communication management, and more particularly to methods and systems for intuitive multimedia, multiparty communication.
People often communicate using various types of media. For example, people may engage in voice communication over the phone, whether by a landline, mobile phone, or voice over internet protocol (VOIP) applications. Additionally, users may use email, video conferencing, screen sharing (or other real-time collaborative communication applications), instant messaging applications and other types of media for communication.
In general, when one user is communicating with another user using one type of media and desires to use a second type of media, the user has to manually connect or set up a connection with the new media. For example, if a user is on a phone call with another user and desires to share his or her computer desktop with the other user, the user has to manually set up the desktop sharing with the other user. This typically involves sending a link via email to the other user. Additionally, certain users regularly communicate with multiple users at a time using multimedia communications between multiple parties.
Managing multiple applications and media types can often be a daunting task for a user. This can have an adverse effect on productivity. Additionally, this may be a source of frustration for a user. Thus, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that provide a better user experience for various communication applications.